


Peter Parker’s Love Life

by xxMilkTeaxx



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like just fluffy stuff, mj is protective, ned is also in love, peter realises he’s in love, teen starker, tony is only mentioned in first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Peter realises he’s in loveThen goes on a date and falls even more in love
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	Peter Parker’s Love Life

Peter is sitting with Ned when it hits him. He’s at school, it’s lunch time and Ned is admiring his latest attraction, a pretty girl named Shelly in the year below them, when it hits him. Peter breaks out in the biggest grin ever and ducks his head, he probably looks insane but he can’t help it. He’s in love.

“What’s up with you? You’re doing a weird thing with your mouth.” MJ says as she bookmarks her book.

“It’s called smiling MJ, it’s a thing you do when you’re happy.” Peter replies, smile getting wider.

“Ahh right, human things, got it.”

“Do you reckon Shelly is into guys?” Ned asks, totally oblivious to what MJ and Peter are talking about.

MJ swivels her head and turns to look at Shelly, she squints then turns back to Ned.

“Sure.” Ned frowns.

“The way you said that doesn’t make me feel good.” MJ shrugs and opens her book.

“You should just ask her, worst case she’ll say no, best case she’ll say yes.” Peter pats Ned on the shoulder, hoping to comfort his best friend.

“You’re right, I’m gonna die alone and miserable.” Peter snorts.

“Dude you’ll be fine. Just ask her.” Ned nods and stands from the table.

He walks his way over to Shellys table, where she sits with a group of her friends.

“What’s got you in a happy mood?” MJ asks, eyes not looking away from her book.

“I’m in love.” Peter says happily, smile still present.

“And who would be your object of attraction today?” Peter looks to MJ with what he’s sure is heart eyes.

“Tony.” MJ slams her book shut.

“Tony Stark? The kid you tutor? The one who doesn’t pay attention in his classes, is always late, smokes behind the bleachers and gets suspensions nearly every day? That Tony.” Peter nods.

“He’s not that bad MJ, he’s actually really sweet and he’s been taking me out for milkshakes every Tuesday and Friday.” MJ rolls her eyes.

“So he takes you for drinks and your sold? Didn’t know your standards were that low Parker.” Peter frowns.

“They’re not low MJ, he’s not a bad person he just acts that way. He’s pretty smart and most of the time he tutors me, he’s into my nerdy stuff and doesn’t make fun of me like everyone else. I like him, sue me.” Peter crosses his arms and MJ sighs.

“Just be careful, he may seem all these things now but he might change later on. I just want you to stay safe, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Peter smiles softly.

“Man you’re starting to get a hang of this human thing.” MJ laughs quietly and rolls her eyes playfully.

Peter laughs too but stops when Ned comes back, his best friend leans his chin on his hand and smiles.

“I’m in love.” Peter takes one look at MJ and they burst out laughing.


End file.
